Nightmares Reality
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: They were done all though it was never offically said. He's moved on without a thought, while she's trying to piece the puzzle. Who is Karmen?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is chapter one to my new story! Hope you like it enough to review and favorite! Enough with my rant ENJOY….**

**Warning: Swearing (this will probably be the only chapter, maybe another that has swearing in it to intensify the heat of the moment.)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kori sluggishly pulled her arm out from her blanket and turned off the alarm that was blaring inside her room. She didn't even bother getting up right away. She was wallowing in her self pity of what happened the day before. Richard and she broke up. Everything was great and Kori just had to ruin it.

Kori sighed as she sat up in her bed, she looked around her room. She hadn't been in here for a while. Kori was pretty sure there was a layer of dust covering everything she just didn't have the energy to actually see for herself.

Kori's eyes wandered around her old room. Her eyes settled on her purple suitcase that was open and had clothes spilling out of it. She shuddered those clothes were sitting in _their_ closet the day before.

Kori leaned back into her bed and closed her eyes wishing she could just forget everything that had happened.

**Flashback**

Kori stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had slightly curled her hair and just a bit mascara although not a lot. She had applied peach lip gloss and a shade of rosy blush. Kori pushed her hair with her hands and let go, hoping to give it a slightly messy look.

Kori nodded to herself with approval as she waited for Richard to get back. Today was their 2nd anniversary of being an official couple and Kori was excited. She wondered all day round what he had planned and she hoped it wasn't anything to expensive; she always hated it when he used all his money on her. Although at times he insists to her that he doesn't mind buying her expensive things because he loves her.

Kori heard the front door opening and she waited as she saw Richard walk into their bedroom. Richards eyes locked onto Kori's and she smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were off?" Richard said as he walked over to her and kissed her lips real quick.

Kori's smile faded, _Does he even know today is our anniversary?_

"Uh yeah I'm off." Kori stated as she watched Richard walk into the closet. She heard shuffling and a moment later Richard returned in a Green t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh well I just came home to change then Roy and I are going to watch the game." Richard said as he placed his watch on his left wrist.

Kori's sweat dropped, _is he serious?_

"Oh." Was all Kori could muster up to say. What else was she supposed to do?

Richard looked up and noticed the sad look on Kori's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Richard asked touching her cheek.

Kori lifted her gaze to meet his and she glared.

"As if you don't know!" Kori yelled backing away from him; she noted the confused expression on his face. It was obvious he had forgotten. That was just great.

"Kori what are you talking about?" Richard said as he attempted to stroke her arm, but she just pushed him away.

"I think it'll be best if I stayed in my room for a while." Kori said as she dropped to her knees and pulled her purple suitcase out from under the bed.

"What? Kori stop." Richard said as he watched her pack her clothes into her suitcase.

"Why should I, its obvious you forgot." Kori said as she packed the last of her things and zippered up her suitcase. Maybe she was over reacting, but today was a special day and for him to not remember said a lot.

"Forgot what." Richard pleaded; he needed something to go on.

"Where were you before you came home, huh?" Kori asked completely ignoring his question.

Richard knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Why does that matter?"

"Just answer me!" Kori yelled.

"I was helping Barbara-"Richard started but was cut off by Kori.

"So hanging out with Barbara is better than spending the day with me on our anniversary." Kori asked as a tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Realization hit Richard like a ton of bricks and his face paled. He groaned loudly and opened his mouth to speak but Kori beat him to it.

"Don't even bother to apologize to me. Its obvious you care nothing about our relationship and would rather spend your precious time with Barbara." Kori spoke with anger and the way she said Barbara's name was with pure venom.

Richard's face twisted with anger, _How dare she accuse me of not caring about us!_

"You practically just abandoned me here all day while you were off not having a care in the world." Kori continued.

Richard had enough it was time for him to talk.

"I don't see how that's me abandoning you, but your right Kori. I was with Barbara and forgot our anniversary, but I honestly don't see what this has to do with Barbara. Who cares if I spend time with her? Do you hear yourself all I hear coming out of your mouth is 'me this me that'" Richard yelled.

Kori gave out a bitter laugh, "You know what if you like BARBARA so much then why don't you DATE her." Kori screamed.

"Your acting like a selfish bitch right now you know that." Richard yelled back.

"Yeah well your not much better _Dick_, you're an asshole." Kori stated grabbing her suitcase.

"Fuck you, get out." Richard said roughly grabbing Kori's arm and pushed her out the door. Kori landed on the ground as she saw her suitcase flying to the ground next to her with a thud.

"This was not how today should have been." Kori muttered to herself as she picked up her suitcase and dragged it to her room at a slow pace passing by Rachel and Gars room in the process.

**End Flashback**.

Kori opened her eyes once again and looked over at her clock an hour had gone by since her alarm went off. Groaning she pushed her covers off and hopped out of bed. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes she walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on. Kori hopped in and was about finished 30 minutes later.

Wrapping the towel around her she walked into her room and was met with the chilly air as she walked to her suitcase. Pulling out cleans undergarments and some jeans shorts and an off the shoulder solid red shirt. Kori quickly put her clothes on for the day and headed over to her mirror. Not really wanting anything drastic she dried her hair so it was damp and put it into a messy bun. Kori put on some clear sparkly eye shadow and some lip gloss.

Kori sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She would make things right with Richard she had no right to say the things she did and she felt awful for doing so.

Kori walked out her room heading down the hallway. She walked to Richard's door and came to a halt. Maybe it was best to put this off a little longer so she could let him cool down. Kori sighed she might as well get it over with they'd talk about it sooner or later.

Kori raised her fist and knocked.

Silence.

Kori's face portrayed confusion it was only 7 in the morning where could he have gone. Unless he was just asleep and didn't hear the knock.

Kori shrugged might as well give it another shot, as she raised her fist again ready t strike a voice stopped her.

"If you're hoping to get Dick to answer the door you might have to try another time when he's actually here." Rachel spoke up. Kori turned around and saw her best friend with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh….right. Do you know where he went?" Kori asked. Hoping Rachel had seen Richard leave.

"Don't know he didn't say where exactly but when I asked he said he needed to think." Rachel said sympathetically toward her friend. Kori nodded, it was understandable.

Just as Kori was about to head back to her room Rachel spoke up, "Look we're sorry."

Kori turned back around, "Sorry for?"

Rachel sighed, "You two weren't exactly keeping it down."

Kori blushed in embarrassment. Were they that loud?

"Don't be Rachel you didn't do anything that caused his actions." Kori said with a sad smile.

Rachel nodded and walked over to Kori giving her a friendly hug, "If you ever need anyone to talk to me and Gar are down the hall if you need us."

Kori nodded in the embrace and let go, "Thanks Rachel for everything."

"What are friends for." Rachel said as she walked down the hall leaving Kori standing there.

"Where could he have gone?" Kori questioned to herself. She wasn't about to sit back and wait until he came home, she had things she needed to do.

But whatever she tried to do she just couldn't shake off how things had ended. It was ironic that the day they officially started out as a couple was the day it ended.

**A/N: Again sorry for the swearing, its just it emphasizes a point. In this case they were all mad.**

**Tell me what you think; I'd love to know your thoughts. **

****** As for Richard's new girlfriends name should it be Kandy, Karol or Karman. ******

**There is a reason for the name starting with a K.**

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be on its way, I still have to write it so please be patient.**

**Special thanks to BGuate224, MJ'sQueenSweetCaroline, and Star of Airdrie for helping me decide on whether or not to write this story. (P.S. Your names are not in any particular order I just listed them.)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Karmen

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

**(Richard's day after the fight.)**

Richard groaned as light shown through his eye lids. It was obvious to him that morning had arrived and it was time for him to get up. Richard reluctantly opened his eyes and looked over at his clock it was only 6:30, the first thought that came to his mind was that Kori should already be up. He quickly shook it out because he shouldn't care what she was doing. Richard laid in his bed for about another 5 minutes thinking about last night and the things that were said. He knew deep down that he didn't mean anything he said, but if Kori could accuse him of not caring he had to wonder if she really thought that low of him.

Richard shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, he sat up straight and got off the bed. He looked over his room; it seemed so empty to him like there was no life. Richard sighed as he walked over to his dresser he grabbed the first thing he saw which was a pair of jeans. He quickly put them on then headed to his closet and grabbed a shirt and put that on as well. He didn't even bother to take a shower; he just needed to head out for a while.

Walking out his room he headed down the hall, he paused briefly at Kori's old room as he heard the shower running. If this were any other day he may have considered joining her, but he walked on further down the hall.

Reaching the kitchen Richard grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water; quickly downing it he reached over to the counter and grabbed his keys.

"We're you going?" A sharp voice behind him called. Richard jumped a little, forgetting the fact that Rachel was always up early.

"Out." Richard replied not really in the mood to talk right now.

"You really think you should be out when you should be fixing this." Rachel asked in a slightly raised voice.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked trying to play dumb, but he should know better when it's Rachel he's talking with.

"Everyone heard you guys last night and it wasn't exactly pretty." Rachel said monotone.

"It's none of your business." Richard snapped. Rachel's hands squeezed into fists at her sides.

"When you go and talk crap about my best friend your insane if you don't think it's my business." Rachel said furiously.

"Whatever." Richard said as he pushed past Rachel and walked out the door slamming it shut.

"Stupid Dick." Rachel muttered as she picked up her tea cup and headed back to her room.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Richard put the key in his engine firing up his red Ferrari. Without a second thought he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

'_Stupid Rachel thinking she knows what's best_.' Richard thought bitterly as he pushed harder on the gas petal making the car go faster. He let his thoughts wonder until he reached his destination which was the park; it was the perfect place to relief his stress. And he could walk out his anger.

Richard looked down and saw that he was going 100. 'Shoot, hope I don't get a ticket' Richard thought as he slowed down until he was going 60.

Richard parked his car and the moment he got out of his car he was surrounded by girls. He was so caught up that he forgot to bring his sunglasses. This did not help his mood at all.

"Richard can I have your autograph." A blond girl from the back yelled.

Richard rolled his eyes, "As if."

The blonde looked offended as she walked away.

"Mr. Grayson where is your darling girl Kori?" A reporter asked him. Richard bit his bottom lip, How did they even know he was coming here and how did they get here so fast.

"Obviously not with me." Richard snapped about to bite someone's head off.

"That's too bad she was such a cutie." A voice called from the right, Richards head snapped to the voices direction and he glared as he looked at a guy about the same age as him around 24, who had sandy brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"What?" Richard asked daring this stranger to repeat what he said.

The stranger put on a smug smile, "I said that's too bad she's such a cutie with her feisty hair and sexy eyes."

Richard walked over to the stranger and didn't think as he landed a punch in the guys face.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Richard spat as he walked away leaving a shocked crowd behind.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Richard walked through the park as he finally spotted a free bench. Walking slowly over to it he sat down sighing loudly.

"Bad day?" A voice he didn't recognize asked.

Richard looked to his left and he saw (dare he say it) a beautiful women before him, she had blondish brown hair and the most striking hazel eyes with what Richard could have sworn looked purple in certain views.

Richard snapped out of his trance, "You could say so." He answered back trying to hold mystery in his voice, he didn't know why but he wanted to keep her guessing. Maybe it was the old play boy in himself.

The girl before him laughed shaking her head letting her hair sway in the wind. She walked over to the bench and sat beside Richard.

"My name is Karmen Relin." The girl now known as Karmen stretched her hand towards Richard.

"Richard Grayson." Richard said as he gripped her hand and shook it.

"I know." Karmen said as she leaned back into the bench.

Richard chuckled slightly.

"Have you ever heard of Relin industries?" Karmen asked as she looked over at Richard.

Richard nodded his head the company sounded familiar. Then he remembered Bruce said they were going to work together to put a charity Ball together to raise money.

"Yeah the company is working with Wayne industries to put a ball together, right?" Richard asked with interest.

Karmen smiled, "That's right."

"So let me guess you somehow have a connection with the Relins." Richard asked already knowing the answer to her question.

Karmen nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm Lynn and Mikes daughter." Karmen said with a smile.

"I think I've met them….do you have any other siblings." Richard asked but he suddenly regretted it when he saw the pain that etched on her face.

"I have my brother Riley who is 2 years older than me so he is 25." Karmen said softly. Closing her eyes then opening them again to find Richard staring at her.

"What?" Karmen asked curiously.

"Nothing its just you seemed sad when I mentioned siblings but I know Riley, I mean I've talked to him once so why did you look so sad?" Richard asked.

Karmen was hesitant to answer, "I….have another sibling…its just she's not here anymore."

"Oh." Richard said understanding.

"So about this ball." Karmen started then paused.

"What about it?" Richard asked trying to give a little push to help Karmen out.

"I heard that we had to go together, since we are the children of the famous business makers. So what I'm trying to say is, will you go with me?" Karmen asked nervously.

Richard's mind went to Kori for a brief second, she wouldn't forgive him for what he was about to do. Then again she didn't really have a say they broke up, but Richard knew they should talk first but that's what fueled him to do the exact opposite.

"I'd love to go with you." Richard said with a smile.

"Great!" Karmen exclaimed as she scooted a little closer to Richard. She wondered if he noticed, either he did and he didn't say anything or he just didn't mind. Karmen mentally shrugged figuring it was okay.

So that's how Richard and Karmen's day went, they sat and talked with occasional fans since they both were famous and all.

***&*&*&*&*&***

**So what did you think! **

**How did you like Karmen?!**

**I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees. **

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW**


	3. Nightmare

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys like it!**

**Just to clear something up: Kori, Richard, Rachel, Gar, and Victor live in the same house (kind of like a mansion so its like they all have their own space) Also they do not have superpowers, they are just normal people. **

Pop

Pop

Pop

Kori continuously blew bubbles and popped them with her gum. She was lying down on the couch bored out of her mind. She had really thought Richard would be home by now seeing as it was already 5 in the evening.

Kori really wondered if Richard went out to think, maybe he went out to be away from her. That thought sent shivers down her spine. Sure they've fought before but that was over small things like not putting the cap on the toothpaste or not fixing the bed. But this time it wasn't over something small it was over their anniversary.

Kori sighed loudly, Rachel and Gar where in their room watching a new horror movie although Kori highly doubted they were watching.

Kori jumped when the front door opened. Thinking it was Richard Kori jumped off the couch and ran to the door only to stop when she saw who it was.

"Oh it's just you." Kori muttered with her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I've been gone for a week and I don't even get an 'I missed you'?" Victor joked as he held his arms out expecting for Kori to give him a friendly welcome home hug; instead Kori just stared at him with a distant stare.

"I'll be in my room." Kori stated as she turned and walked away.

Victor pursed his lips, "That's cool I'll just get my bags by myself."

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Richard's hand fumbled within his pocket to get his keys to his car out.

_My phone._

_My wallet._

_Ah my keys._

Richard mentally checked as he felt them in his pockets. His hand grasped his keys and yanked them out.

"You need a ride?" Richard asked Karmen, giving her a side glance.

Karmen thought this over, she didn't have anything planned so why not?

"I'd love a ride." Karmen said giving him a smile.

Richard nodded smiling back.

Karmen followed Richard as he led the way to his car, she had been wondering something but she didn't want to be to blunt.

"Can I ask you something?" Karmen asked.

Richard raised an eye brow, "Aside from the one you asked just now, then yeah go ahead."

"Are you single?" Karmen asked immediately biting her bottom lip it was a nervous habit.

Richard froze mid-step. That was a question he was not expecting. But since it had been asked he had to give an answer right? Richard mentally sighed, was he single? Richard was thinking this over but Karmen broke his thoughts.

"You don't have to answer that it was a stupid question I had no righ-" Karmen ranted but was stopped when she felt warm lips on hers.

Richard pulled away, "Does that answer you question?"

Karmen nodded numbly as Richard helped her into the car.

Richard closed the passenger door and walked around and got in to the drivers seat. All the while thinking, _what am I getting myself into?_

***&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

Kori plopped down onto her bed with a thud. She had a weird feeling something huge was coming her way. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she lay down fully stretched across her bed. Reaching to the left she put her light on dim and closed her eyes. It was only around 7, but Kori was drained a little nap would hurt.

_Kori walked down the stairs ready to enter the kitchen for something to eat. She was hungry after a 3 hour volleyball tournament; it was the last one she'd be doing for high school. She had just earned a scholarship. She was 17 about to graduate. _

_Kori's feet lightly tapped against the tile as she walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling the door opened Kori peered inside only to find leftovers._

"_Gross." She muttered closing the door only to see a guy in black at the kitchen entry._

_Kori did the first thing she could she screamed. The guy was walking closer to her with a knife in his hand._

_Kori panicked she couldn't leave the Kitchen without encountering the man._

"_Who are you?" Kori asked with a shaking voice._

_The stranger smirked, "Your worst nightmare."_

_Kori narrowed her eyes; this guy would not scare her._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You." The answer was simple, yet obvious. She was the only one home._

_The stranger was right in front of her as she backed into a wall._

"_Pl-eas-e le-ave me al-one." Kori sobbed. _

_The stranger laughed, the next thing Kori felt was searing pain in her jaw as she closed her eyes._

_^%^%^%^_

_Kori opened her eyes, she was chained to a bed._

"_Ugh." Kori groaned at the bright light._

"_Ah good your finally up." A voice rang through her ears. Kori squinted through the light as she spotted a figure standing by a door._

"_Where am I?" Kori questioned._

"_Your chamber, you're my prisoner now." The stranger laughed._

_Kori's face twisted in disgust, "Eww, like I would ever be your slave."_

_The stranger was in her face as the words slipped out of her mouth._

"_You will do as I say, is that understood."_

_Kori really did not want to answer, but if she ever wanted to get out she had to play nice._

"_Understood."_

_Kori ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know how long she had been running but guessing from the pain in her legs it had been a while. Kori slowed down as she saw her neighborhood come into view._

_Kori cried in joy, she was home! She spotted her house and ran to the porch step ringing the doorbell button._

_No one answered._

_Weird._

"_Excuse me, miss."_

_Kori turned around and looked at the owner of the voice, an old lady._

"_Yes?" Kori asked._

"_Are you looking for the Anders?" The lady asked._

_Kori nodded, apparently this lady didn't know she was their daughter. _

"_They're not her anymore."_

"_Where are they? Did they move?" Kori asked confused._

"_No….they're dead." The lady said hesitantly_

"_Dead." Kori asked in shock as she stared at the lady in front of her as if she were crazy._

"_I'm afraid so." The lady said sadly._

_Kori shook her head refusing to believe it. She had escaped from the guy who kidnapped her only to find out her family was dead. This couldn't be it just couldn't._

_The words were spinning in her head._

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

"Ahh!" Kori screamed as she opened her eyes, falling out of the bed in the process. Kori closed her eyes as pain shot through her skull as she landed on the ground on her back.

She hadn't thought about that day in so long, much less had a nightmare about it. She had found out that day that her family was murdered by the same person who kidnapped her. Kori also found out later on that they held a funeral for her, although they never found her body. Her family believed she was dead, when she was really trapped with a lunatic.

Before she could venture more about her past her door flew open.

"Jeez Kori are you okay?" Rachel asked eyeing her friend who was still on the ground.

"Yeah, we heard you scream." Gar piped in.

"So you okay little lady?" Victor asked.

Kori opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm peachy." Kori said with a false cheery smile only for it to fade when she saw that Richard was also in the room, but he wasn't alone there was a girl next to him.

"Did I miss something?" Kori asked feeling left out, she didn't want it to be obvious that she wanted to know who the girl was that had a death grip on Richard.

"Just a little." The girl holding Richard said.

Kori downed her jealousy, "And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me my name is Karmen." Karmen said just as Victor turned on Kori's light all the way.

Kori froze and her face paled, Karmen looked exactly like…. No it couldn't be.

If Kori thought she knew Karmen from somewhere, Karmen obviously didn't know her because her face showed no trace of recognition.

The other watched as Kori's face paled.

Richard stared at her intently, this was the first time seeing her since yesterday. He wondered why she looked so frantic.

"Uhh Kori?" Gar asked uncertain.

Kori snapped out of her trance and got up off from the floor.

"Sorry….I was just thinking." Kori mumbled glancing at Richard.

"So Richard you want to tell Kori or should we." Victor said pointing to Rachel and Gar.

Richard glared at Victor.

Kori's face dropped she was really hoping it wouldn't be what she thought it would be.

So she decided to save them from either of them to tell her.

"It's okay guys. I'm guessing Karmen is Richards new girlfriend, and its fine. Were not together remember." Kori said although it broke her heart to say so.

Everyone looked at Kori in shock, they had not expected that.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll be home soon." Kori said throwing on a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked. Sure they might not be together but he still cared….he still loved her, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

Kori ignored him as she walked past everyone, but she paused in the doorway.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be home before midnight." Kori said looking at Richard.

When no one said anything Kori shrugged and walked out the door.

***&*&*&*&*&**

**Okay so this was not the best, but it'll get better (at least I hope.)**

**Next chapter: Kori and Richard finally talk.**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**


	4. Deal

**Chapter 4, enjoy. So sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter long to make up for it!**

Kori slammed her head into the wooden table below her. '_Stupid Stupid Stupid'_

She knew she shouldn't have done it but it was just one of those spur of the moment type of things and she didn't know if she could get herself out of this.

"Having a bad day?" A deep voice broke her out of her trance.

Kori looked to her left and there was a guy around his mid 40's sitting beside her. Kori mentally shrugged maybe telling a stranger what she did wouldn't be so bad.

"Considering what I just did you could say so." Kori replied as she looked at the stranger taking in his brown hair marbled with grey and his grey ash eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking what did you do?" The guy asked.

Kori bit her lip, should she really tell this stranger.

"I didn't get your name." Kori said trying to change the subject.

"My name is not relevant."

Kori's stomached dropped maybe she should leave before something happened.

"Right….uh I have to go it was nice talking to you." Kori said quickly as she stood from her chair and was about to dash, when the guy grabbed her arm.

"Where you going Kori, I just got here." The guy said with a sickening smile. Kori froze, this guy knew her name. But then again who didn't? She did date the famous Richard Grayson.

"You know my name?" Kori asked trying to get out of this guys grip.

The guy didn't answer instead her tightened his grip on her.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you're going to wish you never messed with me." Kori said trying to sound brave.

The guy laughed, "Don't flatter yourself dear it will only get you so far. And you are wrong about one thing you do know me, your just to unbalanced to even see it." The guy let her go and when Kori looked up he was gone.

Weird, I wonder what he meant.

Kori looked down at her arm and saw that it had his hand print on it. Kori touched it slightly and winced, it was going to become a bruise. _Great just what I needed_, Kori thought.

"Excuse me miss but its closing time you're going to need to go." An old man with a white beard said.

Kori gave a kind smile, "Of course."

Kori made her way to the exit and pushed open the door. She had come here to think. Here being Briskeys bar. She didn't drink, she just sat at a table looking at the other people that had come and go as they pleased.

Kori had sat there for about an hour when a guy walked up to her.

"You're looking a little lonely." Kori looked up and was met with golden brown eyes.

Kori fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was typical for a guy like him to walk up to her and say his cheesy pick up lines all for one good night.

"Really and your looking desperate." Kori snapped back. The guy chuckled a little and sat across from her not bothering to ask whether it was free or not. Not that it would have mattered she was here by herself.

"Feisty I like it." The guy said with a smirk.

This time Kori did roll her eyes.

"You can call me Xavier." Xavier said reaching his hand out. Kori raised her eyebrows staring at his hand, he didn't really expect her to shake his hand did he?

"If you think I'm going to touch you, you're mistaken." Kori said.

"That's too bad." Xavier said with a smug smile.

"What do you want?" Kori asked staring at Xavier.

"Your name for one, although I already know it."

"Fine it's Kori. So what's number two on your list?" Kori asked bluntly.

"Go on a date with me." Xavier said staring at Kori.

Kori laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Kori stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry but no." Kori said.

"Why not. It's not like you and Dick are dating." Xavier said stating the obvious.

Kori looked down trying to hide the sadness it brought to her when she thought about it, that they really were over.

"So." Kori said looking up.

"So it's the perfect revenge for both of us." Xavier said leaning forward.

Kori leaned forward also placing her elbows on the table.

"How would it be revenge for the both of us?" Kori asked curiously.

"It would make Dick jealous and it would also make Karmen jealous." Xavier said with a wince when he mentioned Karmen's name.

"Okay I get the Richard part and how it would work on my behalf, but I don't understand how this date will make Karmen jealous."

"You see she and I were serious before I did something pretty stupid. Needless to say I want her back." Xavier said.

Kori thought this through, it seemed like a reasonable plan. Why not try it out?

"Deal one date."Kori said extending her hand out.

"Deal." Xavier said placing his hand in hers.

Kori walked out the door embracing the wind that blew her hair. She looked down at her watch it was 12:30. Kori felt guilt in the back of her mind she told everyone she would be home by midnight and it was past midnight.

Kori really shouldn't have accepted the date with Xavier even if it would get Richard jealous and possibly make them get back together. She did it for the wrong reason.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her she headed down the side walk.

Kori was walking for about 10 minutes when she heard a noise behind her. Looking back all she saw was fog and nothing but empty trashcans and garbage on the ground.

Picking up her pace Kori continued walking.

'**Crash'**

Kori jumped at the sudden noise and turned around again only to see a previous trash can that was standing was now knocked to the ground.

Kori saw a figure emerge from the fog, it was the guy from the bar.

Fear consumed Kori as she stood still in shock.

Her mind raced as she saw flashing images of the death of her family.

Kori swallowed and breathed deeply before she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Being 23 and running from your fears wasn't something a normal person would do, but Kori was freaked out this reminded her so much of what happened 6 years ago.

Kori legs were burning when she saw the house approaching, she slowed down her pace as she reached the drive way. Fast walking up the stairs Kori reached the front door and opened it.

Kori walked inside, the lights were turned off. Kori closed the door and leaned against it trying to compose her breathing.

After a couple minutes Kori walked towards the living room.

"Where were you?" A sharp voice asked.

Kori screamed and back up and hit her head on the wall. The lights turned on and Richard stood there with an angry face.

"Don't do that." Kori hissed holding her head.

"Where were you?" Richard asked again.

Kori sighed deeply, "Out."

"I get that you were out, but where were you out at?" Richard spoke slowly.

"I was out at Briskeys bar." Kori said quietly, she didn't know what compelled her to tell him the truth.

Richard groaned, "Jeez Kori do you know how many sick people go there this late at night."

"I think I have an idea." Kori shuddered.

"Did they touch you?" Richard seethed.

Kori looked away, "Not really in the way your thinking."

"It doesn't matter if they touched you I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh. Look it doesn't even matter." Kori snapped.

"It does matter." Richard argued.

"No it doesn't. Why do you even care?" Kori asked.

"Why because I love you." Richard said honestly.

Kori scoffed, "Yeah right."

Richard walked over to Kori and took her hands in his, "I love you Kori, whether you choose to believe me or not."

Kori squeezed his hands, "Then why is it like this?"

Richard knew exactly what she was talking about. Why was he with Karmen?

"I don't know Kori, I just don't."

"You have to know why you're dating her." Kori said.

" I guess it was to get back at you." Richard said.

Kori thought back to her conversation with Xavier, its funny how Richard did the same thing Kori was about to do to him. But that's if she goes with it.

"Well now you can just break up with her right." Kori said with slight hope.

Richard looked down.

"I can't Kori."

"Why not?" Kori asked pulling her hands out of his.

"Bruce needs this for good publicity. The ball is coming up and we have to go together as a couple." Richard said sadly.

"I can't believe this you always do what he wants. What about you?" Kori pointed out.

"Its not about me Kori and you know that." Richard fought back.

"Your right I do know." Kori said ready to turn around, but Richard stopped her when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this Kori. I love you."

Kori shrugged of his hand and walked away letting a tear slip down her cheek.

Looks like her deal with Xavier is still on.

**TTTTTTTT**

**There you have it!**

**What did you think?!**

**Up next: Kori digs into the past and discovers something rattling. Richard notices Kori's distance and confronts her on the roof.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Beach

**Chapter 5, Hooray!!!**

Kori squinted through the sun she was outside laying on her favorite lavender towel. Kori raised her hand to her head and slipped her sunglasses lower so they were covering her eyes. Kori was in the process of making herself comfortable when she realized she forgot to put sun screen on.

Groaning she sat up and searched for the bottle, Kori eyes scanned the rocky sand and spotted it in the grasp of Barbara's hands. Barbara and Kori grew up together, needless to say they were best friends.

Right now they were at JC Beach along with Gar, Victor, Rachel, Karmen, Richard, and Richard's friend Roy..

Kori got up from her towel, ignoring the looks she was getting from by standers. She was in a two piece bikini that was emerald green with Hawaii flowers on it.

Kori placed her feet in the hot sand, wiggling her toes in it as she walked over to Barbara.

"Hey hand me the sun screen." Kori said walking up to her red head friend who was in a yellow bikini with blue polka dots.

Barbara looked up while her hands continued rubbing the white lotion along her lower leg.

"Hold on, I'm still using it." Barbara said as she picked up the sun screen from the sand where she had previously placed it when she went to apply it on her legs.

Barbara squeezed the last she needed for her face and neck, and then handed the bottle to Kori.

"Thanks." Kori said walking back to her towel. She placed the lotion on her legs, arms, stomach, and face. Kori tried to reach her back, but she couldn't reach it that well.

Deciding to have some fun, she called for some help.

"Hey Roy." Kori shouted. Roy and Richard stopped their game of Frisbee and looked over to Kori who had a semi smirk placed on her beautiful features.

Roy handed the Frisbee to Richard and made his way to Kori. While Roy was walking up Kori glanced behind him and mentally cheered as she saw Richard was watching her and Roy.

"What's up, Kori?" Roy asked wiping some sweat off his face.

Kori held the sun screen in her hands and slowly raised her hand towards Roy's direction.

"Could you help me with my back?" Kori asked sweetly, she couldn't deny the fact that she knew Roy had a crush on her and that he wouldn't say no to her.

Roy reached and took the bottle from her hand, "No problem." He said with a wink. Despite herself Kori blushed.

Roy motioned for Kori to turn around and so she followed and turned around getting to see what all her friends were doing.

Victor and Gar were at the barbecue cooking the food, while Karen and Rachel sat near the grill watching their men work. And how Kori hated it Barbara was with Karmen. Of course she knew it would be kind of rude to just leave her by herself like some lost puppy, but did it really have to be her friend that she bonded with. It looked like they were getting together pretty well. They were under an umbrella flipping through a magazine.

Averting her gaze she looked up to see Richard had moved over to where the grill was and he was talking with Victor.

Richard seethed as he watched Roy rub his hands all over Kori's back. He clenched his fists to let off some anger.

"You better cool down, hot shot." Victor called with a knowing smile. Richard turned his head towards Vic's direction and scowled when he saw Gar chuckling. He walked over and stood beside the grill.

"What's the matter Dick jealous?" Gar said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up." Richard said as he continued glaring at Roy.

"Is that good." Roy asked as he was sure enough sun screen was applied.

Kori nodded and stood up straight.

"Thanks Roy, you're a real sweetie." Kori said with a flirtatious smile.

Roy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Your welcome."

Kori turned around and looked at the blue sea. She loved the sea it was so calm and peaceful.

Kori flicked off her flip flops and headed towards the water. It was nice to have a break once in a while, everyone took a week off so they could head downtown to the ocean and stay at the hotel across the street.

So that's why they were all here now, to have fun and enjoy themselves to bad it was the last day and they'd be home by tonight.

Kori's feet touched the damp sand as she continued walking in to the waves.

Roy walked up to the guys who were placing the food, which consisted of burgers and hot dogs, on plates. Of course some where tofu, with those who didn't like meat.

"Hey guys." Roy nodded in their direction.

Richard lessened his glare so it wouldn't be obvious.

Gar bumped fists with Roy, "Hey dude."

Victor just nodded his head and went back to the food.

"Oh look at that dress it perfect for the ball!" Karmen exclaimed excited. Pointing her finger at a dark amethyst colored dress.

Barbara stared at it with pursed lips deciding what the verdict should be.

"Well?" Karmen asked.

Barbara slowly nodded, "Its nice, has a great color, and they have your size. Its perfect."

Karmen smiled, she would buy that dress whenever they went shopping for their dresses.

"Dinners up." Victor called.

Karmen and Barbara stood up and threw on their loose shirt over their bathing suit.

"Let's go eat." Barbara said walking over to the grill with Karmen following suit.

Kori went under the water as another wave came. Coming back to the surface she took a deep breath and went back under. She swam further out to the sea seeing if she could reach the point where you shouldn't go any further.

"Where's Kori?" Karen asked grabbing a burger. Richard scanned the beach, and couldn't find her.

"I think I saw her going to the water." Rachel said closing her book, looking towards the water.

"What? You didn't say anything, these waves can get dangerous!" Richard half yelled.

Karmen looked annoyed, "Relax Dick I'm sure she can swim."

Richard sighed and mumbled to himself, "That's not the point."

"I didn't know this water was so cold." Kori muttered as she began swimming back to the beach. She went at a slow pace enjoying the peace while it lasted.

Kori walked up the slant in the water climbing up the rocks. She reached the sand and she smiled as she walked to her towel as she dried herself before pulling her sundress over her bathing suit.

Kori looked over to the grill and noticed the others looked worried. Sighing she walked over.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Gar suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Kori called coming up from behind.

"Ahh." Gar jumped clutching his tofu dog.

"Hey little lady." Victor said passing her a burger with mustard.

"Where were you?" Richard asked with a serious face.

Kori smirked, "Here and there."

Turning around she walked to her towel and placed in it her bag, picking up her stuff she headed towards the hotel to pack the last of her things.

"Hey Kori wait up." Barbara called running over after grabbing her things.

The others ate in silence.

"Maybe we should finish packing also." Rachel suggested. The others looked up and nodded.

Rachel was about to get her things but Gar grabbed them for her. Walking back over to Rachel he grabbed her hand and started walking toward the hotel.

Victor rolled the grill to the car as Karen went upstairs to grab both their stuff.

Karmen grabbed the umbrella and her bag, then made her way to Richard.

"I think I found the perfect dress for the ball." Karmen said.

Richard forgot she was next to him, scrambling for words he said, "That's nice."

There was nothing wrong with Karmen she was nice and attractive it was just that she wasn't Kori.

Karmen smiled as they walked back towards the hotel.

Kori zipped up her suitcase which was smaller than a normal size, I guess it was like a travel suitcase.

"There." Kori muttered to herself as she patted her suitcase and lifted it by the handle. Placing it on the ground she scanned her room making sure she didn't forget anything.

Kori looked around again to make sure, and once she was sure she had everything she pulled her suitcase handle up and started rolling it towards the door.

Just as she was about to open the door, it flung open.

"Hey Kori the others are downstairs." Karmen said with a smile. Kori looked at her and saw she was holding a book in her hand but it wasn't a reading book it looked like a miniature scrapbook.

"Thanks I was just headed down." Kori said walking towards the door.

"No rush though." Karmen stated as she flung around unaware something fell out of her book.

Kori watched as the paper twirled as it was in the air. Kori reached down and picked it up.

"Hey Karmen you dro-" Kori stopped when she realized Karmen wasn't in her room anymore.

Kori sighed and looked at the paper, flipping it she realized it was a picture.

It showed a body of water in the middle of rich grass with a clear blue sky and birds in the air flying.

Kori studied the picture, it seemed familiar.

Shrugging Kori put the picture in her pocket and headed towards the elevator that leads to the lobby.

"It's so good to be home." Gar said as he hopped out of the car and stretched.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We were only away for a week."

"So?" Gar replied with a toothy grin. Rachel just shook her head walking to the back of the car to open the trunk.

"I don't wanna go back to Gotham." Barbara whined.

Kori laughed, "You're more than welcome to move you know."

Barbara snorted, "Yeah right."

Kori smiled. She knew Barbara would never move, she had lived there her whole life.

"You need a ride home?" Victor asked Barbara.

Barbara nodded, "No thanks I'm gonna catch a plane."

Victor nodded grabbing his and Karen's suitcase out of the trunk.

Kori watched as Rachel, Gar, Victor, and Karen went inside.

"You can stay the night." Kori said to Barbara.

"As much as I would love to I cant." Barbara said sadly.

"Let me guess, big date?"

"If only, but no. I have a new job interview which I hope will go good, so wish me luck!" With that Barbara gave Kori a quick hug and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk.

Ready to leave Barbara realized she couldn't get to the airport on her legs.

"Uhh could I get a ride to the airport?" Barbara asked sheepishly.

"I'll take you." Karmen offered, leaving Richard and Kori alone.

'Great' Kori thought to herself, it wasn't that she didn't like being around him….it was just things were so awkward because they both knew they loved each other, but they couldn't be together in that moment. But even if they were together and Richard hadn't come home with Karmen, Kori highly doubted they'd be all 'I love you's' after what had happened on their anniversary, but now Kori will never know.

.

"So…" Richard started to break the silence that had befallen them.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"That was a nice vacation." Richard offered.

Kori rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Richard crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean typical?"

Kori shrugged and proceed into the house with Richard on her heel.

Richard followed Kori as she walked into her room.

"You gonna follow me all day?" Kori questioned.

Richard stopped at her door, "No I just wanted to talk."

"Then talk."

"Fine, you know how the ball is coming up?"

"Oh you mean the ball you're taking Karmen to then yeah I know, and you wanna know how I know Karmen couldn't shut her mouth the entire ride back." Kori snapped.

Richard walked over to Kori, "I'm sorry."

"You say you're sorry every time we talk." Kori pointed out.

Richard sighed and pulled Kori into his embrace, "I know it's just I am sorry."

Richard breathed in her scent; it was nice to have her close and not far away. He tightened his grip on her not wanting to let go.

"I love you." He murmured. Kori closed her eyes and she knew he was telling the truth by the way he said it with such sincere.

Kori pulled out of the hug, "You need to go."

Walking to her door she stood by it, hoping he would get the gesture and leave.

Richard stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

Neither wanted to be the one to break eye contact so they stared, challenging one another.

They stood like that for about 2 minutes when a voice called, "I'm back."

Richard broke the eye contact as Karmen's voice bounced off the walls.

"Looks like now would be the time to go." Kori said with a sad smile. Richard slumped his shoulders in disappointment slowly walking towards the door.

On his way out he let his hand touch hers as he pasted to show that he didn't want to go. Kori got the gesture but nonetheless closed her door once he was out all the way.

Kori backed into her door sliding to the ground. She sighed and rested her hands in between her knees, why did this have to be so complicated?

Richard walked down the hall towards the living room where he assumed Karmen was.

"Hey." Karmen called from the couch. She was going to spend the night there and would sleep in the guest room.

"Hey." Richard said as he sat beside her. Karmen looked over at Richard and noticed he seemed a little sad.

Sighing Karmen decided she might as well tell him, "Look I know your in love with Kori."

Richard looked at her in shock.

Before he could say anything she continued, "And I'm happy for you. We both know this thing between us isn't real, in fact it's more like a brother sister relationship if you ask me. To be honest if it were up to me I wouldn't even want to go out with you….no offense. It's just we know were only doing this for our parents company. And I don't want to cause any trouble for you and Kori, but something tells me even if I hadn't intervened you guys would still be a little off track."

Richard looked at Karmen in disbelief, did she really just say what he had been thinking all along.

"Uhh I don't know what to say." Richard said in his frozen state.

Karmen smile a genuine smile, "That's okay you don't have to say anything, but I know our parents/guardians will be disappointed if we don't go through with this so for them we'll pretend were dating but go no further than an exceptional kiss. Agreed…oh and after this ball is done were going to have to stage our break up so they know were officially over even though we never really went out, okay."

Richard processed what she just said and in the first time in what felt like forever gave a real smile.

"Deal."

Victor was in the kitchen cooking dinner with the help of Gar. They had out grown their meat v.s. tofu fights much to Rachel's relief.

"So what we cookin Vic?" Gar asked putting on his 'cook the chief' apron.

"Hmm I was thinking something with a little home vibe to it, since we got back from vacation." Victor thought out loud.

Gar nodded, "How bout pizza?"

Victor grinned, "You know me too well."

Gar smiled as they got working on dinner.

Kori stared at the picture pasted in her scrapbook from when she was 16. It looked exactly like the one Karmen dropped earlier, and that's what made Kori suspicious.

Kori remembered her sister had taken a photography class in high school and she had won a contest with the picture in Kori's scrapbook. But if her sister had taken it, how did Karmen have it?

Kori had a gut feeling something was up, she think she knew but if she was right then her whole world would be upside down if her assumption was correct.

There was a knock on her door, "Dinners ready." Rachel's voice mumbled from behind the closed door.

Kori got up and put the picture in her pocket deciding she'll giver it to Karmen at dinner.

Together Rachel and Kori walked towards the dining area.

Rachel took a seat next to Gar, while Karen sat beside Victor who was at the head of the table. Karmen was on the other end, being the guest. Leaving Kori to sit next to Richard.

They placed a couple slices of pizza to their choosing on their plates and dug in.

"Hey Karmen." Kori said swallowing her food.

Karmen looked over and smiled giving her attention to Kori, "Yeah."

"You dropped this earlier, where'd you get it?" Kori asked taking the picture out of her pocket.

Karmen took the picture from Kori's hand and smiled as she looked at it, "Thanks for giving it back it really means a lot to me. As for where I got it I took it."

The feeling in her stomach grew, she had taken it? But that didn't make any sense.

"Really when did you take it?"

Karmen shifted in her seat, "I don't really remember it was a long time ago."

Kori narrowed her eyes, "You don't remember." Kori pushed.

Karmen sighed, "Look its none of your business…Kori."

The way she said her name made Kori slightly taken back. She said it as if she were in pain. Kori looked at Karmen's face and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

Kori stared at Karmen, it was just like the first time they all really introduced one another.

Flashback

"Guys I want you to officially meet Karmen." Richard introduced.

"Hi I'm Gar." Gar said while shaking her hand, he stood beside Rachel who simply smiled and said, "Rachel."

"Hey little lady my name is Victor but you can call me Vic." Victor said as he had his arm around Karen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karen."

Karmen looked at the last one who had yet to speak, and she couldn't help but notice the similarity that she had to someone she once knew.

Richard looked over at Kori who seemed like she was in another world as she stared at Karmen.

"You are." Karmen pressed.

"Oh sorry….I'm Kori." Kori said as she put on a fake smile.

Karmen's mouth dropped, could it be? Kori watched as Karmen looked shocked for a second before her face showed sadness.

End Flashback

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kori picked at her food and suddenly gasped everyone turned and looked at her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

Kori groaned, "I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?" Richard asked.

Kori bit her lip and gave a nervous laugh, "Oh nothing…just a date."

Everyone stopped and stared at her. Richard gaze burning into her, he looked really mad.

"A date?" He asked firmly.

Kori shyly nodded.

"Who?" He asked with a hard expression.

"His name is Xavier."

Karmen looked intently at Kori, not her Xavier.

"Does he have sandy brown hair and golden brown eyes?" Karmen asked hoping she was wrong.

"Um yeah."

Karmen gave a bitter laugh, "That jerk."

Kori's eyes widened, "If you're the girl he was talking about, you don't have to worry I don't really like him, it was just a deal we made in the moment."

Karmen looked at Kori, "I hope your right."

"Why do you care though?" Kori asked.

"Why because he's my fiancée or should I say ex fiancée, but its obvious he still loves me…he'll come around I hope."

"I could help him move in the right direction if you want." Kori suggested.

"Really?!" Karmen beamed.

"Of course, it's only right." Kori said with a smile.

"Thanks Star." Karmen covered her mouth with her hand, how could she have let that slip.

Kori paled, "What did you just call me?"

**A/N…. Okay so they didn't talk on the roof, but they will in the next chapter I promise.**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Next: Karmen covers up her mistake without revealing too much. Kori finds out the truth. She and Richard talk on the roof and her date with Xavier (the date may go into the chapter after.)**

**P.S. The Ball will be coming up within further chapters!**

**REVIEW**


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6, have fun reading**!

_Breathe and Relax_

_Breathe and Relax_

_Breathe and Relax_

Kori mentally chanted as she slammed her lap top shut. If you just got one look at her you could tell she was angry. In fact she was livid, seething, and most of all down right pissed.

The whole dinner with Karmen had not really gone well after the 'Star' issue slipped. Kori and Karmen shared some very nasty words, and it was obvious to the others that something between them had been shifted, needless to say her and Karmen weren't on good terms.

Now after discovering what Kori just had, she's not sure if she and Karmen can at least go back onto talking terms. But all in all Kori will still talk to Xavier, whether she really wants to or not. A promise is a promise.

Kori was sitting on her bed glaring at her closed laptop. She needed to take her anger out on something, why not a electronic device that her friend Vic can fix, right?

Kori shut her eyes hard, hoping the pain she was feeling wouldn't cause her to cry, but she did. Not even wiping the tears Kori got off her bed and walked out her room. Slowly walking to the stairs she opened the door that led to the roof.

A cool breeze met her skin, but instead of feeling refreshing it pricked her skin.

Kori slumped to the floor, brining her knees to her chest. Thinking about all that's happened in the last hour.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thanks Star." Karmen slipped a hand over her mouth, how could she have let that slip.

Kori paled, "What did you just call me?"

Karmen quickly responded, "Nothing."

Kori narrowed her eyes, "Why did you call me Star."

Karmen sighed, "None of your business."

Kori stood up from her chair, "Excuse me?"

Karmen glared and stood also, "I said its none of your business, got a problem with it?"

"You bet I do." Kori yelled. By now the others sat stunned to silence.

"And whys that?" Karmen yelled throwing her arms around.

"Why? You want to know why?" Kori screamed, with her voice breaking.

All Karmen could bring herself to do was nod.

Kori pointed a finger at Karmen, "You think you know everything, huh. You waltz in here, steal MY boyfriend, And you call me Star, that's what they called me, but how would you know that? Unless you're her, and let me tell you I hope your not, because you have some nerve." Kori yelled.

Karmen swallowed, her mouth dry.

"You don't know anything." Karmen stated and with that she left. Leaving Kori standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Kori?" Richard asked, looking at the girl her loved.

Kori looked over at the others and shook her head walking out of the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kori let out a sob. Maybe she was a little rough, but she felt she needed to say it. And if that didn't make things worse, what she found out after Karmen left certainly did.

**FLASBACK**

Oh. My. God. Was all that was going through Kori's mind.

She knew it from the first time she saw Karmen that something was off.

But Kori really hoped it wasn't this.

Despite everything that she had felt when she found out her family was dead, this felt worse.

Betrayal, Pain, Sadness, Hurt, Rage, and so on was all Kori could feel.

Karmen was he sister. This meant that Riley was her brother Ryan, Mike was her father Myan, and Lynn was her mother Luan.

Kori stared at the picture on her computer with her lips pursed.

She was looking at a picture of Karmen and the rest of her family standing in a cemetery next to a cross head stone that said,

_Kori (Star) Anders_

_Beloved daughter and loved sister._

After about a month when she found out her family died, she found out that they held a funeral for her even though her body was never found. Mostly because she was alive but her family didn't know that.

As she stared at the picture she felt sick, how could she have not seen it faster?

_Stupid Karmen_.

Kori stared at her wall full of pictures that held herself and her friends, but the one she stared at was a picture of her and her family which was placed in the center with the rest spreading outwards from it.

She was 16 in the picture, with her hair up to her shoulders. Koma was off to her side with a hand on her shoulder while Ryan was on the ground with there dog, Jack, while her parents stood to the left of Kori and Koma.

Things were simple then, and sometimes Kori wished things never changed and maybe her life would be normal enough.

**END FLASBACK**

Kori hugged herself as the wind picked up. She knew her family was alive, but they didn't know she was. Maybe Karmen knew who knows all she knows is that her name is Kori. She never asked for a last name.

Kori was startled when she felt something warm and heavy placed on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be up here dressed like that." Richard said softly sitting beside her. Kori looked down at what she was wearing, shorts and a t shirt.

Kori shrugged, "What I'm wearing isn't exactly what's on my mind at the moment."

"What is on your mind then?"

Kori stifled a sigh, "My life."

Richard grew cautious, "You're not thinking about-"

"Of course not." Kori stopped him.

Richard sighed in relief, "So you care to elaborate."

"Not really."

Richard grabbed Kori's hand giving it a squeeze, "You can tell me anything."

Kori nodded, "I know."

They sat their in silence for a moment before Kori looked up at Richard who was looking at her.

Kori tried her best to hide her blush knowing he was looking at her.

"You know," Kori started, "I'm sorry about earlier I was out of line."

"Yes you were, but I am curious as to what you were talking about Karmen being 'her' and 'them' calling you Star."

Kori looked down to the ground.

"What would you do if you found out your worst nightmare was a lie."

Richard was caught off guard at what Kori said, what did she mean exactly?

"Uh well wouldn't you be happy if your nightmare wasn't real." Richard replied in the best way he could.

Kori never thought about it that way, but that didn't mean she could forget it that easily.

"You're right."

Richard smirked, "Aren't I always."

Kori smacked him playfully, "Shut up."

Richard chuckled bringing Kori closer to him, if that was even possible.

"What time is it?" Kori asked breathing in Richard's scent.

Richard looked down at his watch, "7:45"

Kori yawned, "I didn't know it was so late."

"Yeah but I should get going." Richard said standing up.

"Why?" Kori pouted.

"Karmen is downstairs we're just going to hang out." Richard said, noticing that Kori flinched at Karmen's name.

"Oh." Kori muttered, feeling the anger spark once again.

"You okay Kori?" Richard asked, feeling like she hadn't told him everything that's been going on.

"I'm fine." Kori said sharply as she stood up and shoved Richard's sweatshirt in his arms.

Richard grabbed Kori's arm as she made her way to leave, "I love you."

Kori gave a small smile as she walked out of his grasp.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

"Dang it." Kori grumbled as she looked at the red numbers that read 3:30.

Her date with Xavier would be in 2 hours, she had to get ready. Fumbling in her closet she picked out a green dress that wasn't formal but also not simple, more like in-between. Kori placed on the dress, putting on the matching heels next.

Kori put on some glittering green eye shadow that made her eyes stand out, as well as some mascara and peach lip gloss.

Walking down to the living room Kori hummed to herself.

"Hey Kori." Gar greeted as he sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Hey guys, where's Vic?" Kori asked, Victor was always up and about in the evening.

"Got a date with Karen." Gar said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kori smiled, "That's nice, how about Richard."

Gar furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't know never came home last night."

Kori's stomach dropped, he was with Karmen the _whole_ night.

Before Kori could answer the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Kori mumbled.

As Kori pulled the door open she was met with some strong cologne, coughing slightly Kori motioned for Xavier to come in, he did.

"Ready to go?" Xavier asked.

Kori nodded grabbing her coat before walking out of the house.

"You look gorgeous." Xavier whispered in her ear. Kori shivered slightly and took a step aside.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Kori said, as she looked over Xavier who was in denim jeans and a dark red dress shirt.

"I know." Xavier replied smugly. Kori rolled her eyes, what did Karmen see in him exactly?

"Where are we going?" Kori asked as Xavier held his car door open for her.

"It's a surprise." He closed the door and hopped in on the driver's side.

"So how do you know Karmen?" Kori asked trying to make conversation, seeing if he would tell some truth.

"Well she used to be my fiancée."

So he was playing it on the easy road.

"What happened for you guys to call off your engagement?"

Xavier squirmed in his seat, "It was the heat of the moment, we were fighting I yelled I didn't want to get married anymore and I walked out haven't seen her since."

Kori nodded, "But you still love her right?

Xavier sighed, "Of course I do."

"Then why ask me out."

"I wanted Koma to see what her life would be like if she thought I had moved on."

Kori looked over at Xavier, "Koma?"

Xavier's eyes widened in surprise, "I said Karmen."

"No you said Koma." Kori said.

"So what if I did." Xavier replied like he could care less.

"Tell me what you know about her sister."

"You mean Star?" Xavier asked. Kori nodded confirming he was on the right track.

"Well after Koma told her parents to stop looking for her, they faked their death because the guy who kidnapped Star was after them."

"You mean Koma asked her parents to give up on Star." Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah." Xavier nodded pulling into the parking lot of a nice restaurant called Shambells (I made the name up, because I have no idea what any fancy restaurants are named, mostly because I've e never set foot in one.)

Kori sat numbly in her seat, Koma her own sister gave up on her. That must have been what Karmen meant when she said she didn't know anything.

Xavier got out of the car and opened the passenger door helping Kori out. He may be smug but he was a gentlemen, maybe that's why Karmen liked him.

As the waiter helped them to there table, Kori gasped as she saw Karmen and Richard at a table in the corner.

Not thinking Kori stumbled over there, livid.

"You lying jerk." Kori screamed. Karmen and Richard looked up in surprise.

"Kori what are you-" Richard started but stopped when Kori pointed a finger at him and said, "Shut up."

"You." Kori moved her finger to Karmen, "Have some nerve. Does it make you feel good knowing how much I suffered? What I went through was unimaginable. For you to go and tell them to stop looking for me, it disgusts me."

Karmen's eyes widened.

"Then you go and fake your own death, I got out I looked for you guys. Only for them to tell me you were DEAD Koma. I cried so many times wishing it weren't true. Do you know how much pain I felt, huh. Of course you wouldn't you and everyone else was living the rich life while I suffered." Kori wiped a tear from her face.

"Don't tell me your sorry, because I know your not." With that Kori left.

"Oh my god." Karmen whispered.

Xavier walked over to Karmen.

"What are you doing with this guy." Xavier asked angrily as he glared at Richard.

Richard narrowed his eyes back, recognizing this was the guy he punched in the park.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kori." Richard sneered.

"Enough." Karmen intervened.

Xavier grabbed Karmen's hand, "Lets go."

Richard stood there as they walked away, just as he started to head out a voice spoke.

"Sorry sir, but here's the bill."

Richard grumbled, "Of course."

**A/N**

**What'd you think?**

**Next: Xavier and Karmen are back together; Bruce drills into Richard as to why he and Karmen are no more. Richard and Kori are finally together.**

**Soon: The ball.**

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

REVIEW


	7. Together

**I made a fairly long one-shot, if you get a chance take a look at it. (Summary: Can a surprise party turn deadly when an unwanted visitor lurks nearby?) Title of it: Unwanted, and its 6,000 words!**

**Without further a do, chapter 7.**

After storming out of the restaurant Kori realized she had been driven there by Xavier. Figuring he was taking Karmen home, Kori opened up her phone and called Rachel. She was there in about 15 minutes from the call, leaving Kori to think over what just happened. Sure she was mad, but did that mean she didn't want anything to do with them?

Kori had seen Richard walk out of the building looking concerned and a little grumpy. He walked to his car and slammed his door shut driving off.

Sighing, Kori leaned her head against the car window.

"I don't know what to do Rach."

Rachel flicked her eyes to Kori for a brief second before returning them back to the road.

"What exactly happened tonight?" Rachel asked stopping at a light.

Kori fumbled with her hands, "A lot."

"Just start with the beginning." Rachel murmured.

Sucking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out Kori twisted in her seat.

"Okay, well I don't know how to explain it so I'm just going to say it without the sugar coating." Kori started, and waited until Rachel nodded her head giving her the signal to continue.

"Karmen is my sister, her parents are mine, and her brother is my brother." Kori looked at Rachel's face for a reaction.

Rachel widened her eyes in surprise, "Wow. How do you know?"

"The signs were all there I just had to figure it out." Kori confessed.

Rachel nodded, "But, I thought your family was dead."

"Oh they are…I mean were…wait not are and were, but they weren't meaning they were never dead they staged their death and stopped looking for me because of Karmen… I mean Koma." Kori stated getting a little confused.

"Shouldn't you be glad that your family is here, though?" Rachel wondered.

Kori sighed, "That's exactly what Richard said."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard stormed into the house, walking into the living area he asked, "Where is Kori?"

Gar and Victor looked up from their video game, "Rachel went to pick her up."

Richard slumped against the wall, "Right."

"Why do you look so down man?" Victor called from over the couch.

Richard shook his head, "It doesn't even matter."

Victor watched as Richard walked up the stairs going to his room no doubt.

Richard plopped to his bed, sighing he closed his eyes.

His peace was disturbed when his phone began vibrating in his pocket, groaning he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dick care to tell me why Karmen just called and told me it was over?" A firm voice spoke on the phone. The way Bruce was acting you would have thought he was dating Karmen.

Richard rolled his eyes at Bruce's voice, "Maybe because she already had a fiancée."

"I don't care I specifically told you that I needed you to be with her at the ball so I could get a good deal with her parents." Bruce yelled into the phone.

"Well if you need Karmen so much, why don't you take her to the ball." Richard replied getting frustrated.

"Absolutely not, you are going to call Karmen right after I hang up and make up." Bruce warned.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Richard's head, "Hey Bruce you only want me to take Karmen to the ball because she's the daughter of your business associates, right?"

Bruce huffed, "Yes, but you already knew that."

Richard smiled, "Great that means I can take Kori."

With that he hung up on Bruce's lecture about how Kori had nothing to do with his business associates.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori walked up the stairs and stopped at Richard's door. She and Rachel just got home when Gar yelled to Kori, "Dick needs you."

Knocking on the door Kori stood with her arms crossed, she had a feeling this had to do with earlier.

Richard opened the door and was shocked to see Kori standing there.

"What? Gar told me you needed me." Kori said with a raised eyebrow.

Richard nodded and motioned for Kori to come in, "Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

Walking softly she sat on his bed and hummed lowly.

"You going to talk or just stare at me?" Kori questioned with a slight blush on her cheeks. Richard snapped out of his trance and grinned lightly.

"Kori I know we've been off track for a while." Richard started.

Kori nodded, "I know."

"But even though we haven't been on track, I'm willing to try again so will you give me another chance?" Richard asked with slight desperateness.

Kori stood up from the bed, "If you had just talked to me after our fight instead of getting a girlfriend, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm not going to give you another chance because you never lost your first one."

Richard smiled and walked over to Kori, "I love you."

Kori grabbed his hands, "I know you do."

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Richard asked.

"I'd love to go with you, but the ball is tomorrow and I don't even have a dress." Kori stated.

Richard smirked, "I have that taken care of."

Kori tilted her head to the side, "I'm sure you do."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gar pulled Rachel to the couch, "Please?"

Rachel huffed, "You know how I feel about dresses."

Rolling his eyes he pouted, "Please for me?" he gave his best puppy dog face.

"Fine." Sighed Rachel caving into the look on his face.

Smiling in triumph Gar looked to his left, "I told you she would go with me."

Victor rolled his eyes, "She's your girl, man."

"So?" Gar questioned. Rachel rolled her eyes at the two.

Victor gasped as he looked behind Gar and Rachel, "No way."

Gar and Rachel turned around and let their mouths hang down a little.

"What?" Richard questioned with his arm snaked around Kori's waist.

Gar rubbed his eyes, "I can't believe it you two are back together."

Rachel smacked him behind the head, "What does it look like?"

"Why is it so shocking?" Kori asked amused by their reactions.

"Not shocking Kori just unexpected after what Dick did." Victor said with a small smile earning him a glare from Richard.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**I know this was terribly short and not well written, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, for it will be the ball.**

**Also this story is coming to an end, not sure if the ball should be the end or add a chapter after it, so let me know what you would like.**

**Check out my one-shot, Unwanted, if you haven't already.**

**REVIEW**


	8. You and Me Marry me?

Kori strolled down the hall dragging her suitcase behind her. She had packed everything and was ready to move back into 'her' room, that she considered more like home with Richard there also.

Reaching the familiar beige door, she flung it open thinking Richard would be up already. She widened her eyes when she saw him laying in bed sleep soundly. Flinching slightly when the door bumped into the wall, quickly glancing at Richard she smiled when he was still asleep.

'He's usually up by now.' She thought.

Kori silently rolled her suitcase into the room and walked over to the empty closet that was hers. Being as quiet as she could she opened the door and placed her suitcase inside. She would unpack later.

As she was about to walk out, she noticed a dress hanging inside the closet on a hook. It was covered in plastic, to protect it she assumed. It was pretty and she wondered if this was what Richard meant by 'I have that taken care of.'

Shrugging to herself she walked out and looked at Richard's sleeping form. She could A) wake him up. B) Leave and act like she wasn't there or C) She could join him and squeeze in some last minute rest, although she knew once she touched the bed Richard's eyes would fling open.

Walking to the edge of the bed Kori got on, crawling over next to him. Lying on her side she laced her fingers in his and closed her eyes only to feel Richards hands go to her hips. Fluttering her eyes opened she smiled.

"Finally up?" Kori tilted her head.

Throwing her a lop sided grin, "You know it, I could never sleep when such a beautiful lady is next to me."

Kori rolled her eyes playfully, "Flattery will get you no where."

"But it always worked on you." He smirked. Kori laughed sitting up, with Richard following suit.

Richard got off the bed offering Kori his hand which she took gracefully.

"Let's go see what's for breakfast." Richard suggested still holding onto Kori's hand.

TTTTTTTT

"About time you two got down here." Victor teased as the couple trotted into the kitchen. He turned around to face the oven as he flipped a pancake.

Richard pulled out a chair for Kori to sit in, "Didn't know we were keeping you waiting."

Victor snorted as he watched Richard sit beside Kori, "You wish."

Richard chuckled slightly, "In your dreams."

Gar ran into the kitchen, "Babe I'm sorry."

He ducked behind Richards chair as an angry Rachel walked into the kitchen with pink hair. Kori chocked on her drink as she looked at Rachel. Richard looked down at a cowering Gar.

"What'd you do?"

Rachel placed her hands on her hips, "I'll tell you what he did. He somehow thought placing pink hair dye in my shampoo would be funny."

Rachel was glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Gar gave a sheepish smile and Richard just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Rae; I thought that was Dick's bottle." Gar stood up hesitantly.

Richard faced Gar, "So you were going to dye my hair pink?"

Gar wanted to shrink under Richard's intense stare, "A little help here, Vic."

Glancing up the former football player shook his head, "Sorry grass stain, this isn't my place to interfere."

Gar glared playfully, "Thanks for having my back."

Victor just rolled his eyes and continued cooking breakfast. Kori placed a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"It's okay he didn't mean anything by it." Kori said looking at Gar who smiled brightly.

"At least someone has my back." Gar spoke glancing at Victor who had his back to him. Shaking his head Gar looked to Rachel.

"You forgive me right? I mean it's only temporary." Gar questioned fiddling with his hands.

Rachel glared, "You do know the ball is tonight right?"

Gar tugged at his collar, "Yeah."

Rachel gave a triumph smile, "Good, because as of now you're dateless."

Widening his eyes Gar stuttered, "Wh-at, co-me on ba-be."

Rachel folded her arms over her chest and sat down on a chair and quietly waited for breakfast ignoring Gar's puppy dog eyes and pleas.

TTTTTTTT

It was six in the evening and Kori sat beside Rachel in her room on her bed. Plucking at the blanket Kori fixed her gaze on Rachel.

"You didn't mean what you said earlier right." Kori questioned Rachel.

Rachel looked up, "What? That Gar was dateless tonight."

Kori nodded affirming she was right. Rachel pushed a piece of hair behind her ear that was now its normal color, black with sun tints of purple.

Sighing she set her book aside, "In the moment I meant it, but what fun would it be if we both just wanted to be with each other tonight?"

Kori nodded, "So you're going with him."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Of course, unless he thought I wouldn't take what I said back and found a date."

Kori widened her eyes, "He wouldn't do such a thing."

"You'd be surprised at the stupid things he does." Rachel admitted causing Kori to laugh a little.

TTTTTTTTT

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Gar begged as Kori walked out of Rachel's room. Kori hadn't even made it foot away from the door when Gar was on his knees in front of her.

"She said she would be stupid if she let you go alone tonight." Kori stretched the truth, but Rachel did say they'd go together why not let Gar have his moment of happiness.

"She said that." Gar whispered with a goofy grin on his face. Kori smiled.

"She sure did, so you should go and get ready." Kori called over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

Gar pumped his fist in the air, "Oh yeah I'm not dateless. Go Gar Go Gar."

He chanted as he walked to where the other guys where getting ready so he could get ready himself.

TTTTTTTTT

Kori walked into her room and smiled when she saw a piece of paper on her pillow.

Picking it up she scanned the writing written on it.

'_Kori in your closet is your dress, which I'm sure will look stunning on you._

_Love, RG'_

Kori placed the note on their dresser and walked to her closet. Walking around her suitcase she took the dress off its hook and walked out. Unzipping the plastic covering Kori gently pulled the dress out. Grabbing her make up for herself and Rachel she walked out the room and headed back to Rachel's room.

Knocking twice before entering Kori placed her dress on Rachel's bed. Rachel herself was standing in her closet flipping through her clothes trying to find the dress she bought for the ball. Spotting it she took the hanger off the pole and walked out of her closet and set her dress by Kori's.

Kori's mouth hung open, "That sure is a sexy dress Rachel."

Throwing Kori a wink, "I know."

Giggling Kori opened her make up box and scattered its contents on Rachel's dresser, "Help yourself, I'm going to change real quick."

Rachel nodded picking out some make up while Kori walked into the bathroom to change.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Dude," Gar croaked, "Too tight."

Victor gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry man I've never done this before." He said as he took out the knot in Gar's tie.

Gar sucked in a breath dramatically like his life depended on it. Victor shook his head at his antics.

"Hey Richie." Gar batted his eyelashes as Richard glanced over.

"Don't call me that." Richard snapped, being the first one to appropriately tie his tie.

Gar slumped into the near by chair, "Why do we even need ties?"

"To look good for our ladies and it's the appropriate attire." Victor replied giving his tie another try. Each man was in a fairly nice suit that fit each one of them. the only difference would be their tie colors. Gar's would be a dark green, Victors would be a dark royal blue and Richard's would be a deep red, almost crimson.

Gar sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Richard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're my friend right?" Gar questioned.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

Gar grinned and placed his tie in Richard's hands, "Have your best go with it."

Victor appeared by Gar, "Yeah make that both of us." He said placing his tie in Richard's other hand.

He stood there staring at the ties in his hand and looked up at their hopeful faces, sighing Richard rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but when Rachel and Karen say you look good just remember I was the one who did this."

Gar and Victor frowned slightly and were a little embarrassed they didn't know how to put on a tie correctly.

Richard chuckled at their faces before proceeding to put their ties on.

TTTTTTTTTT

Rachel finished the last touches to her make up when her door creaked open. Looking over she smiled a little when she saw her and Kori's friend walk in.

"Hey Karen about time you got here." Rachel walked over and gave her a quick hug. Karen already wore her dress and had her hair ready to go as well as her make up.

"Sorry mild traffic, where's Kori?" Karen spoke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's in the bathroom doing her hair." Rachel replied walking into her closet to change real quick.

"Ah spicing herself up for Dick." Karen teased. Kori popped her head out of the bathroom and grinned.

"I knew I heard your voice."

Karen smiled, "The one and only Karen at your service."

Shaking her head Kori stepped out of the bathroom ready to go minus the shoes.

Karen let out a long whistle, "Dang girl you look great."

Blushing lightly Kori smiled, "Thanks you look nice also."

At that moment Rachel stepped out of the closet and was fixing her strap and when she looked up she was met with her friend's stares as well as opened mouths.

Rachel squirmed under their gaze, "Is it that bad?"

"Are you kidding me you look fantastic and Gar would be crazy if he doesn't do something with you tonight." Karen complimented.

Rachel laughed, "Thanks."

Kori looked at her friends, "Ready to go?"

Karen and Rachel nodded, "As ready as we can be."

TTTTTTTTT

"What's taking them so long?" Gar whined for the eighth time. Victor almost always being patient slapped him upside the head.

"Quit it."

Gar whimpered rubbing his head where it began to sting.

The guys turned their heads to the stairs where they heard the clicking from heels and waited as the girls came in to view. Gar's hand dropped from his head the stinging forgotten. Richard's mouth dropped slightly. Victor having his hands crossed before fell to his side.

Karen looked spectacular in a faded gold gown that reached the floor. It was one sleeved and had shimmering touches on the waist above. Although you couldn't see, but she was wearing peep toed shoes that matched her dress with a 2 inch heel.

Rachel never being to revealing mixed the rules a little and wore a dark midnight purple dress that was backless and the front tied behind her neck. The dress stopped just under her knees and on her feet were black suede heels that strapped around her ankles. Completing this was her Smokey eye make up.

Kori looked dazzling in an emerald green dress that reached her knees. It was sleeveless and the back showed a little below her shoulders. Kori wore matching pumps and wore natural make up to bring out her eyes.

Each woman walked to their date and wrapped their arm around theirs. The guys not fully snapping out of their trance walked dazed towards the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

The limo pulled up in front of a rather big hotel where the ball was being held. Carefully everyone got out of the limo standing in the entrance excited to be going to a rather big on the public ball. As they walked towards the entrance a few cameras flashed.

Kori stared in awe as they walked inside. Richard seeing Kori's face he smiled and nudged her lightly.

"I take it you like it."

Kori absent mindedly nodded her head still taking everything in, "It is so beautiful."

Richard took her hand as they descended the stairs leading towards the dance floor as well as refreshments.

Gar and Rachel walked off to get some champagne while Victor and Karen walked over to the buffet.

Richard and Kori stood off to the side watching people dancing. Kori's eyes flickered to the huge stair case and her breathe caught when she saw Karmen and Xavier.

Richard followed her gaze and stiffened.

"Do you think she'll leave us alone?" Richard asked grabbing two champagnes from a waiter walking past.

Kori took the offered glass, "I hope so."

Taking a sip Richard raised an eyebrow, "Why's that."

Kori shrugged, "My life would be easier. I mean I bet she didn't even tell them I was alive and a part of me is thankful for that. They need the closure and they got that when they 'buried' me. I can always check up on them from the latest news if I wanted to."

They fell into a silence as they watched the center of people spinning around with their partner. Richard glanced over at Kori who seemed awed as the people swayed to the music.

Lightly taking her drink from her hand he placed them on a nearby table and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard watched as Kori's face lit up and felt warmth spread through him because she was happy.

"I'd love to." Taking his hand she followed as he led them onto the dance floor.

Placing her hands around his neck she waited until she felt his hands on her waist before they started to sway with the music.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kori placed her head on Richard's shoulder and he brought his face to the side of her cheek. This song was a good fit in what's happened. He has lost time with her.

_All of the things I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Richard held Kori closer not wanting to lose her again.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_  
You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"You know I really love dancing with you." Richard smiled.

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Yeah," Richard answered, "It makes me think about us."

"How does it relate to us?" Kori questioned.

"Well our life together has been kind of like a dance," Richard explained. "There's sometimes a few twists and turns. Occasionally a few dips."

As Richard spoke the last word he dipped Kori causing her to laugh. He pulled her up bringing her in close and continued speaking.

"Some people dance alone and some dance in pairs. I didn't dance much unless it was one of Bruce's set ups, but even if it was for myself I was usually alone. I always thought it would be that way, but I have you and I don't have to be alone," Richard whispered. "I love you so much and when I look into the future you're all I want. If life is a dance you're the only person I want to share my dance with."

Kori was touched by Richard's words, but was confused when he stopped dancing. She pulled back to look at him and her eyes widened when she saw him sink to one knee. Taking out a black velvet box Richard opened it up to show a diamond ring. A 3 carat diamond set in a white gold band. Kori looked into Richard's eyes with a shocked expression on her face.

"Can I have this dance?" Richard asked, smiling in hope. "Will you marry me?"

Kori was acutely aware that the people around them stopped dancing to look at them. Kori was sure she saw Rachel and Gar as well as Karen and Victor smiling off to the side.

Kori stared at Richard's hopeful face and smiled, "Yes."

Saying this she sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. All through out the room you could hear the applause and cheering. Richard slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to her feet still in the embrace.

"I love you." Kori whispered leaning in to capture his lips.

**A/N**

**THE END!!!!**

**I really hoped you guys liked this ending. **

**This chapter was easy to write, I guess I was in the mood ;) **

**Thank you for supporting this story as well as adding this story to your favorites list and reviewing.**

**Love you all!**

**--sparkebluelemon--**


End file.
